Various forms of dental floss have heretofore been provided for cleaning interproximal areas and other areas not accessible by a toothbrush. Such flossing step has been found to be a valuable asset in preventing the formation of plaque and tartar on tooth surfaces. A common type of floss on the market is in the form of a small diameter, smooth surfaced filament that must be rubbed vigorously up and down and lengthwise against the tooth surfaces. A disadvantage of this filament type floss is that it requires considerable time to clean tooth surfaces. Also, it can cut into the gums at the papilla during vigorous flossing. In an attempt to clean the teeth, as well as to satisfy the desires of the public, floss is furnished in various sizes, it is waxed, flavored and widened in ribbon form. In another instance, and as seen in U.S. Patent No. 4,776,358, a tape-type floss has a dentrifice and an adhesive incorporated therein with the advantage that it cleans and polishes the teeth.